inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Stop Believing
Don't stop Believing! When your engulfed in the dark and sadness, sing a little and light might be born... Just a small town girl Living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere Aqune has brown shoulder length hair with slight curls at the bottom. She was just a 22 year old girl from an ordinary family who has taken her dream as a singer. All focused on dreams and achievement, her life was plain old boring until she met this man... Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere Hakuryuu, a ordinary orphan who was never adopted was part of a Team Zero. After this he became a scientist looking for real life Spirits. Cold, sarcastic and closed, he never believed in love until he met her... A singer in a smoky room The smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and o''n'' It was that very night when fate made the two met in a train coming Home from work take the same train. It was crowded and the fated two near each other stood ignoring the other. The train ran from one station and passengers left until only them left. Two stops left, they sat opposite each other minding their own business until the announcement read. "Next stop, Inazuma Town" Aqune got up and proceeded to the door. Just before she reached the handle the train made a sudden move causing the brunette to fall. Hakuryuu stood up and caught her just in time...the same time the train arrived at Inazuma Town. Aqune bowed and dashed out and dropped something. Hakuryuu picked it up, it was a blue and white flip need to return it so he held on to the phone. Days past but they didn't take the same train anymore, Hakuryuu panicked and opened her phone looking for her address, he found it and followed it the next night after work. ---- Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Aqune opened the door and allowed Hakuryuu in. Hakuryuu returned her phone and in return Aqune offered him dinner. They ate Macaroni and Cheese and talked about each other's jobs. "Singing...thats every girls dream to sing" he chuckled softly. "Well science is magical but not when your finding things that aren't real" Miu whispered. Soon it was midnight and Hakuryuu had to go. Aqune waved goodbye at the door and Hakuryuu pinned her on the door. He leaned and whispered "Can I come again?" which Aqune answered by nodding. Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin anything to roll the dice Just one more time They met up much more often and talked about their favourite things. Hakuryuu found out Aqune likes blue butterflies and Hakuryuu likes soccer. Aqune began to crush on the white haired boy and that very day she asked... "I like you, Do you like me back?" Hakuryuu couldn't answer the question and stayed silent. He told her he'll think about it and will replie on their next meeting before leaving. But wasn't very long after that their work became much busier and that next meeting never came. Hakuryuu kept thinking about Aqune, he was started to miss her and his heart would beat quickly giving him a tingly feeling. Some will win, some will lose Some are born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Aqune has returned home after checking up from the hospital, she texted him... Can you come over tonight? Hakuryuu came over as soon he could,Aqune asked for his answer. Hakuryuu told her about that feeling he started to have but also he only likes her as a friend. Aqune depressingly said " I see" Their meeting didn't last very long as Hakuryuu had OT(over time). Aqune gave Hakuryuu a fake smile as he left. Aqune's smile disappeared and she headed over to a draw and pulled out her report. (AN: No, not her work report) She re-read it over and over again and tears filled the corner of her eyes till the point she was practically crying her heart out. Then a sudden darkness engulfed her... Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Suzuno at work told his friend Shuu about Aqune and his feelings that keep swelling in his chest. "Well, you sound like your in love with her" Shuu advises, " Go tell her that" After work Hakuryuu thought about what Shuu had said, maybe he was in love. He tossed and turned in bed, he kept thinking about Aqune. When he woke up for work he has decided to tell Aqune his real feelings, he didn't only like her but LOVE. Hakuryuu ate his eggs and beacon on toast and flipped to the news channel. It said... Yesterday 8 o'clock pm a 22 year old singer, Aqune was found unconscious at her house. Her parents found her on the floor two hours later she had the seizer. She is now at the Inazuma hospital being treated... Hakuryuu ran and caught the earliest train he could and arrived at the hospital in ...30 minutes. He looked frantically for the brunette's room until she saw one that had the name tag "Aqune". Doctor Sago came out and greeted the icy haired boy. The doctor told Hakuryuu that Aqune has Sarcoma which the tumor in her throat has stopped her from breathing. Suzuno listened and heard that she is in a critical mode and her lungs not getting enough oxygen can cause her heart to stop. Hakuryuu went in and sat down near Aqune. Her eyes were closed and next to her was a machine that measures her heart beat. The line was uneven which was the same to her breathing. ---- Dont stop believin Hold on to that feelin Streetlight people Hakuryuu grabbed Aqune's hand and prayed. He had so much he wanted to do with her and so much to say. Even if she couldn't hear all that he wanted to get his real feelings across. He prayed hard to God Aphrodi and his chest swelled up again...this time in agony and regret. If he had realized his feelings earlier this might be different. Hakuryuu wanted an answer from god that will tell him if Aqune would live. It was only seconds before his answer came. Dont stop believin Hold on Streetlight people It was a beep, he looked up at the heart machine the line was straight and Aqune's hand turned cold. It was decided by god...Aqune was dead... Dont stop... ---- At the funeral, Everyone cried...well everyone except Hakuryuu. Soon the people left, Hakuryuu knelled in front of the grave. He wanted to cry but his eyes were as dry as a desert. He didn't know why god was so harsh and he knows he'll never feel that tingly feeling again. Then a black wave swept over him. THE NEXT DAY! Shuu was at the hospital and encountered Doctor Sago. "How is he?" Shuu asked, obviously worried to death. "Well" Dr. Sago started, "You know what they say... "One can die too from a broken heart" Hakuryuu:*reads fanfic*SAGO!!!*tortures Sago* Shuu:/The End/ I Love Shuu. (talk) 08:01, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:AngelKeeve